


Dysphoric Truce

by Breathcatcher



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Top Josh, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathcatcher/pseuds/Breathcatcher
Summary: The one where Tyler is FTM and Dysphoric
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Dysphoric Truce

Please note that I, myself, am not transgender. I've done some research for this one shot, and definitely do not want to offend anyone. Please be kind in your comments and feel free to message me if i made any mistakes. This one shot will include some strong Dysphoric thoughts and smut. :) I hope you all enjoy. Please vote and comment. Ily!

7 years ago, Taylor Joseph died. And Tyler was born and rose from the ashes. He was lucky. His family supported him, and encouraged him to be himself. They were a bit confused at first, when Tyler had told them he was a man, but the more he explained, the more open they became. Madison helped Tyler shave his hair, and helped him get a binder. Zack and Jay pooled their money that Christmas to buy his first packer, and his parents started saving for top surgery.

5 years ago Tyler started T. It was the single most freeing moment of his life up to that point. The single most freeing moment of his new life. He had been wearing a binder already for over 2 years and was ready for the effects of the testosterone to help his body feel just as male as his brain and heart did.

He loved the changes he started to see over time. His already small breasts shrunk (although he still wore a binder), he admired the newly grown facial hair, reveled in the sound of his deepening voice. But it wasn't enough. Tyler suffered from dysphoria, like so many in the community do.

He had learned early on that sleeping in his binder was both painful and dangerous. Some mornings he would awake, sitting up in bed immediately seeing his breasts, and cry. Many nights before he went to bed, when removing his packer and getting undressed, Tyler reached up and pulled his hair and wished that he had a penis that he could be proud of, instead of this disgusting female anatomy. The light in his bedroom stayed on all night as he wrote in his journal; heartbreaking words that would make any emotional being break down.

I'm so lonely. I long for someone to call my own and hold me. Someone to whisper they love me. Someone who will understand my body and adore my mind. But I don't deserve it. I'm a fake, a fraud. I'm trapped inside this vessel. I know I'm a man. But no one will accept me this way.

2 years ago, Tyler's family had finally saved up enough money for his top surgery. Tyler felt euphoric. It was the first big step he would take to having his dream body since he started T.

After his surgery, he felt more confident. He started to go out more with his friends. He realized how much he loved swaying his hips to the beat of a crowded club. How much he loved the attention of all the beautiful men who would slide their hands around his waist, and grab his hips. He loved knowing that they saw him as a sexy man, and wanted his tight ass to grind on their semi-hard cocks. He loved the smell of sweaty, gyrating bodies and alcohol. He loved the sight of sly smirks, and the sound of low chuckles, and loud music. And most of all, he loved feeling free.

He never took any man home, though. Tyler was afraid to show himself to anyone but his best friend, Jenna, and his own mirror. He rarely wore his binder anymore, except on exceptionally bad days. The days when he looked at his scars and only felt disgust, the days when he looked down and could still see them. Hanging there. Taunting him. Threatening his very being and his soul. Days when, despite Jenna's soft words and her loving affirmations, he screamed into his pillow, or sobbed in her arms.

There was something else. Something that made him feel even worse about his physical anatomy. Something he had only shared with Jenna and had no intention of telling anyone else.

"Ty, oh baby, what's wrong?" Jenna asked one day while they were sitting on her couch in her beautifully appointed living room.

They had been watching Frozen on DVD and eating taco bell when, seemingly out of nowhere, Tyler started to cry.

"It's so embarrassing, Jen." Tyler choked out between sobs. "I've kept it in for so long but i think in ready to tell you, because you may be the only one who can understand".

Tears rolled down his face and caught in the stubble that had grown too long over the last week. Tyler had had no motivation to shave recently, as this week had been a particularly bad one for him.

"Beautiful boy," Jenna whispered while wiping away his tears with her thumb, "you know you can tell me anything".

"Something is wrong with me..." he barely said aloud... "like, down there".  
Jenna raised an eyebrow but waited for him to continue.

"Every time I try to pleasure myself, it feels so good, you know, and I can feel my orgasm, but i just can't... it just... goes away."

"Oh, love..." Jenna started, softly brushing a piece of the boy's chocolate brown hair that had fallen over his forehead, "That must be so frustrating. Have you you tried-"

Tyler cut her off "I've tried a lot of things, Jen, vibrators, bullets, bathtub jets... nothing works consistently". He took a deep breath and continued, "I wish I had a dick," he let out a watery chuckle, "a couple tugs and I would be in heaven."

Of course Jen had been understanding and empathetic. She had told him what worked for her, and encouraged him to create a relaxing environment and assured him that it would get better. But it plagued Tyler. He wasn't hypersexual by any means, but almost everyone needs a sexual release once in a while.

He felt inadequate. Until he met Josh. Joshua Dun had waltzed into the club that Tyler frequented on his weekend nights when he needed the bump of the speakers to pump blood through his veins.

Tyler had been at the club with Jenna and a few other friends that night. They had just arrived about an hour prior, and Tyler was already on the dance floor dancing with a tall, dark haired, blue eyed man.

Josh had arrived alone, just needing some fun after a long week, and immediately he noticed a beautiful boy grinding on Dallon, one of the guys who worked in his office, Josh watched with furrowed brows. Dallon was bad news. Josh had heard all the stories of him taking home seemingly endless droves of both men and women from various clubs or bars, fucking them, and leaving before the sun came up, never to contact them again. It wasn't really any of his business. Dallon wasn't a friend by any means, and he never fucked with any of Josh's friends. Also, he didn't know this ethereal looking boy whom Dallon was dancing with. All he knew is that the boy looked sweet and innocent with his dark brown fluffy hair, floral kimono, and plump rose colored lips.

Josh had decided to leave it alone and went to the bar for a drink. He sat down, ordering his usual Manhattan with Maker's Mark, smiled politely at the bar tender and sighed. About halfway through his drink, he stole another glance over at the kimono clad boy, and noticed that he Dallon's hands were wandering lower and lower on his waist, and past his hips. Just as he was about to look away, the younger boy tried to grab his hands and intertwine their fingers, but he could tell that Dallon wasn't having any of it, obviously grabbing tighter to the boy's hips.

Josh stood up, abandoning his drink on the bar, and walked over to the two dancing males.

"Hey," he said, loud enough for Dallon to hear.

"Oh hey, bro. Josh, right?!" Dallon slurred. He was obviously drunk and his hands were moving lower on the boy's hips again. "Wanna join in on the fun?!"

Just then, Dallon removed a hand from the boy's hips, and smacked his ass, hard. The younger yelped, and turned around in Dallon's grasp, hands on his chest, pushing him away from himself.

"Dude! ", the boy exclaimed, "I told you earlier, NOT cool!"

"Oh, come on, sexy- I was just having some fun." Dallon crooned in his ear.

Josh reached out, taking Dallon's arm, "Alright, bro, I think that's enough," He growled in his ear "I think you might want to go find someone else to harass."

Dallon huffed and threw his hands in the air, "Whatever!" he said exasperatingly. "You'd never be good enough for me annnyway!" He slurred, directing his insult towards the brunette, and stomped off into the crowd.

Josh watched at the boy covered his face with his hands in embarrassment and humiliation, and shook his head.

"Hey Hey, bud, it's okay..." Josh put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Tyler looked at him for the first time, through his fingers, and gasped quietly. This was just about the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He took in Josh's muscled arms, his curly hair that was expertly dyed a dark blue color, his broad shoulders, and kind smile. Quickly he dropped his hands and composed himself.

Uh, T-thanks for that." Tyler said softly with a small smirk. "He was really getting on my nerves."

Josh smiled back, "No worries, man. I've seen that guy around my workplace and he's got a reputation as a real scum."

Tyler nodded in understanding and looked up at Josh again, deciding to ignore what the previous jerk had said about him, and be bold. For some reason, this new stranger made him feel safe, and comfortable in his presence. He could feel a few odd flutters in his stomach as he stared into the dark brown irises in front of him.

"Wanna dance?" he asked the muscled god in front of him, smiling big now- showing off his crooken bottom teeth.

Josh, who hadn't been able to take his eyes off the boys' since he first walked up, chuckled. "Yeah, sure", he said "I'm sure I'm a much better dancer than that asshole."

Tyler lifted his arms cautiously and hung them loosely around Josh's neck. "Oh, probably" he softly returned the laugh, "He had two left feet, anyway."

Josh put his hands softly on Tyler's waist, careful not to cross any boundaries "My name is Josh," he quietly said close to Tyler's ear, "What's yours?"

Tyler shivered slightly at the older man's warm breath against his ear and neck, looking up again, "I'm Tyler."

The two danced into the early hours of the morning, laughing and bumping against each other. Progressively, Josh's hands settled down onto Tyler's hips, but he kept checking his facial expressions and body language to make sure he wasn't crossing the line, and Tyler just smiled at him. Tyler loved the attention from the older man. He loved the way Josh moved with him, like they were always meant to be just like this. They didn't notice as time passed, until Jenna came over to tell Tyler it was time to go.

Tyler looked up at Josh, "Just give me a moment, ok?" he shyly said while slowly pulling his hands to glide over Josh's shoulders, and bringing them back in close to his own body.

"Sure, Tyler." Josh smiled "I'll be right here."

Tyler turned around, seeing Jenna picking up her coat and purse from the table that they had been using all night, and walked towards his best friend, who noticed him and sent him a mischievous grin.

"Hey, Ty" She said, "Looks like you've been having fun with that guy tonight," gesturing towards the blue haired man.

Tyler snickered and blushed a rosey pinky "Yeah," He breathed "He's so much fun, and so gorgeous, and he has been super respectful of my boundaries, and did you see, Jen? Did you see how he chased that creepy guy away?!" He gushed, stopping for air.

Jenna grabbed his hand, laughing. "I saw, Ty! I saw. But, hey, cutie- its time for us to leave now."

Josh, who had been standing close waiting for Tyler to come back over to him, and low-key eavesdropping on the conversation (giggling to himself), spoke up then, taking a step forward, "Um, hey" He cleared his throat, "pardon me for overhearing but, I wonder if Tyler might like to come home with me tonight." Then realizing what he had said, and seeing Jenna's raised eyebrow and Tyler's crimson blush, "Oh, uh" scratching the back of his neck, "If you want, and uh- under zero obligations or expectations, of course."

Jenna turned to Tyler again, eyebrow still cocked, asking a silent question.  
"Y-yeah, that sounds nice," Tyler barely spoke up, but seeing Josh's award winning smile grow, and his friend's face show signs of shock, he knew that he and Jenna heard him.

Jenna let out a small sigh and put her arms around Tyler's neck, whispering in his ear, "Be careful, Tyler, call me anytime if you need me, and don't be afraid to say 'no'". With that, she gave him a smile, turned around to Josh, giving him a warning look, followed by a small smile, and walked through the remaining bodies on the dance floor towards the door.

Josh, still smiling his gorgeous smile, looked back to Tyler who was awkwardly shuffling his feet and looking at his shoes. Josh reached out with a finger under his chin and tilted it up to look at him.

"Are you sure, beautiful? I could take you home, instead"

Tyler immediately shook his head, "No no, i-it's okay, I want to spend more time with you." He smiled shyly and took Josh's hand when it reached out for his own, and let Josh lead him to his car.

Once they arrived at Josh's apartment, he led Tyler inside and they decided to sit on the couch and watch a movie, Tyler's favorite- Titanic.

Tyler leaned into Josh's broad shoulder and faced towards the flat-screen TV, playing with his fingers. A comfortable silence drew out between the two, and all of a sudden, Tyler felt that he had something to say to the older man.

He turned his head towards Josh abruptly. "What's wrong, Ty?" Josh said, furrowing his brows.

"N-nothing, I just wanted you to know that you're the first guy I've met at the club that I've actually gone home with." He swallowed thickly, "I didn't want you to think..." Tyler trailed off.

Josh put his arm around Tyler's shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze. "I didn't think anything like that, beautiful, " Tyler blushing at the nickname, "And, like I told your friend earlier, I truly had no expectations, either. You just seemed like a lot of fun, and a sweet guy, and I wanted to get to know you better." He said and reached up his other hand to gently brush along Tyler's jawline.

Tyler looked into Josh's eyes, flicked his eyes down to his red lips, and back up again. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and smiled at Josh.

Josh noticed, and leaned forward a bit, with his hand still barely touching Tyler's jaw. "Is this okay?" he asked in a quiet voice, as he continued to lean forward.

"Oh! Y-yes" Tyler breathed.  
Their lips connected sweetly for a moment, moving together just slightly as they both got their first taste.  
When they pulled back, Tyler was blushing and you could see his joy in his eyes. "Josh?" he asked.

"Yes, Tyler?"

"I'm not sure where this is going, or what will happen between us but..." He leaned back again, picking at his nails and looking down.

"What's up, Ty?" Josh asked in a slightly concerned tone. "You don't have to be afraid if there is something you want to say".

Tyler gulped and looked back up to the chocolate pools before him. He took a deep breath, "Um, well, its just.... Well, you see- I just wanted you to know that... uhhh- I'm trans!" He blurted out the last part and his face heated up into a dark crimson blush.

Josh's eyes widened for a moment as he looked back at the nervous boy. Then he started to laugh. He covered his mouth, not knowing how Tyler would react, and after a moment or two, he stifled the last few giggles. "Oh, Tyler, thanks for telling me, beautiful. But, really- that definitely doesn't make a difference to me. "

"It doesn't?"

"Nope," he stated, popping the p. "I've had past relationships with transgender partners in the past, and it truly isn't a problem for me." He continued, "it doesn't matter how anyone was born, they are who they identify as and feel like in here", he pointed to Tyler's chest, "and in here", now touching Tyler's forehead.

Tyler visibly relaxed and sighed. He leaned forward and leaned his forehead against Josh's. "Thank you, Josh. That means a lot to me". He breathed.

The rest of the night, the two stayed up talking about themselves, getting to know the other's daily life, and hopes, fears and dreams. It wasn't until the sun started to make it's debut over the horizon, that they dozed off on the couch, in each others arms.

Josh made him feel safe. Made him feel comfortable. Special. So, the next morning, over coffee and breakfast prepared by Josh himself, he told the older man about his journey. Josh barely batted an eye. He had dated Transgender men before, and he thought Tyler was the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. After 2 months of sweet candlelit dates, and quiet, sweet words being whispered into each other's ears, they became boyfriends officially.

4 months later, Tyler had moved into Josh's posh apartment, and Tyler was the happiest he had ever been. Josh just got him. He understood, from prior experiences with past SO's, the dysphoric thoughts that could take over and control Tyler's mind. And he knew that more than anything, during those times, he just wanted to be held in bed and snuggle.

Things were going great. Tyler trusted Josh enough to touch him in his most intimate areas, and though it took a while, Josh assured him that he would wait. When it happened, it was a completely new experience for Tyler. The sensation of another person, especially one he felt so much love and adoration for, rubbing his clit, teasing his folds, and pumping fingers inside him, felt so amazing. But still, it was rare that he could reach orgasm.

This did nothing to quell Tyler's happiness with his relationship, nor with Josh, however. And most times, he would prefer to pleasure Josh anyway- because of his dysphoria. Don't get the wrong idea, Tyler enjoyed sex and fooling around. He just couldn't orgasm most of the time.

Present day-

Josh had always been a very physical person. When it came to showing his love to the lucky man he was with, he preferred to do so physically. At the same time, he craved physical intimacy from his partner. Especially from Tyler. Josh loved his soft, delicate hands gliding over Josh's muscled body. He loved feeling Tyler's mouth, and especially his tongue on his neck, his collarbone, and especially on his hard cock, and even around the tight muscle of his asshole.  
Josh was also just as happy to express physical intimacy in the form of cuddles, sweet, innocent kisses, and running of hands through Tyler's hair.

However, as of the last several months, Tyler hasn't been interested in physical intimacy. His dysphoria had gotten worse. Most times even cuddling was too much for him. Josh would turn over in the night to wrap his arms around his love's waist and draw him closer, and even in sleep, Tyler shrugged his touch off.

Josh loved Tyler.

He would do anything for him. And although he was extremely sexually frustrated, he would never let this come between them, or ruin their relationship. He knew he had to talk to Tyler.

As of the present time, Josh was just pulling in the driveway of their apartment complex and driving up to their quaint townhome that they shared. He parked the dark blue Chevrolet and turned the car off, staying inside a minute to listen to his favorite Neighbourhood song playing through his blue-tooth.

He sighed and ran a calloused hand through his electric blue locks, then resting his forehead on the steering wheel. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. On one hand, Josh understood that Tyler was going through a rough patch. He had been through dysphoric episodes with both Tyler and in his prior relationships. He thought that he was pretty patient and had done well helping Tyler through these episodes. Josh had a body worship kink. He always let his hands do the talking in bed. Worshipping his boy's body silently with his touch. Hoping to show Tyler how beautiful he was, and how he loved every single part of him. He loved kissing Tyler's thighs, his soft mound, his scars on his gorgeous stubbly chest.

On the other hand, Josh needed physical touch to feel adequate. These past months left him feeling that maybe Tyler wasn't attracted to him any longer. Against his logical thought, and knowing how Tyler suffered with those dark thoughts, he worried that he wasn't in love with Josh, at least not the way he used to be.

Josh snapped his head up and stared out the windshield, coming to a realization. This wasn't about him or what he needed anymore. This was about Tyler and praising his body, with his words, while stimulating his mind. This was about love and intimacy in its most basic sense.  
He had never been too comfortable with dirty talk, or talking much during sex either, but suddenly, Josh knew what he had to do.

He hurriedly opened the driver side door, stumbling to get out of the car and rushed up the concrete steps to their home. Taking a deep breath, he unlocked the door with the "skeleton" designed key that he had made for both Tyler and himself the day he asked Tyler to move in.

The door swung open. "Tyler!" Josh yelled into the apartment as he unceremoniously dropped his keys on the counter of the newly remodeled kitchen, "Baby, where are you?"

He heard the faint rumblings of the TV in the living room, and moving in that direction, could hear the unmistakable sound of Tyler's muted sniffles.

Josh immediately dropped his work bag. "Tyler, love of my life, sweetheart, what's wrong?" He quickly walked around the couch on which Tyler was laying with a fuzzy blanket covering him all the way up to his ears. His face was stained with tears that were in the process of drying, leaving salty trails down his tanned cheeks. His eyes flicked up to see his love standing there with a concerned look on his face.

Tyler sat up and moved over on the couch, making room for Josh behind him. Josh sat down and pulled him into his lap, immediately wrapping his muscular arms around Tyler's waist and nuzzling his face into his sweater covered shoulder.

Tyler leaned his head back on Josh. "Joshie," he whispered, "I'm so sorry".

Josh turned Tyler's body so that he could look into his boy's eyes properly. He reached out and cupped Tyler's cheek with his hand, turning his head and lifting his chin to make Tyler look at him. Josh kissed Tyler's cheeks, one by one, before replying. "Ty, what do you mean? What are you sorry for, baby boy?"

Fresh tears roll down Tyler's cheeks, and Josh can tell he is desperately trying to hold back his sobs.

"Sweetheart," Josh croons into Tyler's ear as he pulls the brunette close, "Let it out, baby. It's not healthy to keep it in, Ty. I love you, sweetheart." He reached out to wipe some of the tears from his love's face. "No matter what it is, you can tell me. I could never be mad at you. Remember that first night, hmm? Remember how I told you not to be afraid to say anything to me?"

Tyler was now sobbing hysterically. He knew Josh just as well as Josh knew him. He knew that Josh needed physical intimacy to feel loved. He knew that he had been depriving the person he cared most about in this world from one of his most basic needs. And he felt terrible. He wanted to snuggle Josh and hold him in his sleep. He wanted to touch Josh and hear his beautiful moans, and know he was making his lover feel good. But, lately, he just hadn't been able to. His Dysphoria, and his guilt over not being able to orgasm, most of the time, was eating him alive.

There they sat, neither of them knowing or caring how long. This was the first time in a long time that Tyler had let Josh hold him, and Josh wasn't going to let go until Tyler told him to. And Tyler, for once he wasn't thinking about his brokenness, his perceived flaws. He was enjoying being held.

After a while, Tyler's sobs started to slow, and his tears dried up. Josh lifted his chin again, so the two were looking into their love's eyes. Then, Josh kissed the remaining tears away from Tyler's cheeks.

Tyler took a deep shaky breath. "I love you so much, Joshie. So much it hurts, sometimes. You are my light in the darkness, my security blanket, my joy in the darkest times. I am so sorry I have been depriving you of sex, and just intimacy in general. I know its not fair, but I just..." His breath hitched and he wrapped his arms tighter around Josh.

"Oh, my love, my life. I know, sweetie, I know. You don't have to cry anymore" Josh whispered to Tyler.  
Josh remembered his revelation in the car, and shifted a confused Tyler out of his arms. He stood up and held a hand out to Tyler. "Babe, come with me, yeah? I have something I want to try."

Tyler hesitantly grabbed Josh's hand as he led him to the bedroom, and gestured for him to lie down on the bed.

Tyler looked up at Josh with uncertainty in his eyes, questioning what his love's plans were.

"Now, Ty, I want to show you how much I love you. I should have done this a long time ago, but it was just something that I had never thought about. And, listen, if you feel uncomfortable and want to stop, please say something. The last thing I want is to cross a boundary and make you feel uncomfy, ok?

Tyler had never broken eye contact with Josh. He nodded "Ok, I trust you, Joshie." He softy said.

Josh took hold of Tyler's shoulders carefully and pushed him down on his back. He then grabbed the hem of his sweater. "Is this okay?" he asked.

Tyler bobbed his head in agreement again "Yes", he said.

Josh pulled off Tyler's shirt and reveled in his body. It was impossible for him not to admire Tyler's features. He leaned over Tyler, looking back into his eyes for consent, and when he didn't see any uneasiness in them, he continued. "I love your body, Ty, every last inch of it. And from the first moment I saw you in that club, I knew you were the most beautiful boy to ever walk this earth".

Tyler's breath hitched as Josh kissed his neck, slightly scraping his teeth along the expanse of the skin there. He ran his tongue down Tyler's sweet spot, just under his ear. "I love your neck," He whispered into Tyler's skin, "I love that it's so smooth, and freckled" He kissed lower and sucked a little where neck met collarbone. Tyler let out a breathy moan. "I love the pretty noises it makes," he brought his fingertips up to Tyler's Adams apple, "And how I can feel the vibrations from them... here", He kissed the spot and continued his journey, moving down past Tyler's collarbones, being very careful not to upset his baby, "And here," Josh started in a husky voice, "Here is one of the most beautiful parts of you, baby boy." Josh carefully ran his tongue over Tyler's right nipple. Tyler tensed for a moment, but quickly relaxed when he felt Josh's fingers teasing his left nipple. Josh smiled against Tyler's soft skin. "I love how they respond to my touch, and how sensitive they are, "he finished. Tyler brought his legs up and hooked them around Josh's back, sighing when he felt Josh's hands move slightly lower.

"And these," tracing Tyler's scars "Are part of what makes you who you are," he blew gently onto the raised skin. "And, I love them, almost as much as I love you as a whole." Josh kissed the scars gently before moving lower still, Tyler watching his every move and relaxing further into his lover's touch.  
"Oh, God, Ty," Josh practically moans, "This beautiful trail of hair...." He traced Tyler's happy trail with his tongue, but stopped at his belly button. "It is what leads me to a gorgeous oblivion, the most beautiful part of your physical being.... After those naughty lips". Josh lets out a small chuckle, as his kisses follow his finger tips' path down. Tyler moaned lowly again, also chuckling deep in his throat.

Josh hooks his fingers under Tyler's boxers, and silently asks for permission, When Tyler nods, he carefully pulls them down and slides them off onto the floor.

Josh looked up into his boy's eyes again, as his fingers reached his soft mound, longing to tangle in the short curly hair right there and move down, down to touch softer, more moist, and velvet places. "May I?"

Tyler reached a hand down and laid it over Josh's. He looked intently into his lover's eyes. "I think so," he said, barely audible, "But, Joshie, you know... you know I might not be able to- I don't know if I can...." Quickly he covered his face with his other hand, blushing.

Josh sat up briefly, grabbing Tyler's hand and moving his hands to hold Tyler's face, instead, and look deeper into the intense brown eyes. "Sweetheart, you need to know that as long as you feel good, I don't mind if you don't reach your climax. Of course I would love for that to happen, but if it can't, I'm not either going to keep going if it makes you uncomfortable, nor am I going to think less of you. I never could, because, to me- you are perfect... yeah? My perfect, beautiful boy."

"I want to, Josh. I really do. It bothers me both emotionally that I can't most of the time, and it frustrates me that I physically can't reach my release." Tyler huffs, and blushes again.

"Then, baby- I will do whatever it takes, try whatever I need to to make sure you experience that more. I know it bothers you, I do. Just know that you never have to feel inadequate or embarrassed with me."

Tyler nods, and leads Josh's hand back down lower on his body so that his fingers are between his legs. "I trust you", he says, "I love you."

"I love you, beautiful, so so much". Josh promises, as he lets go of Tyler's face with his other hand and moves his body lower on the bed. "So, as I was saying...", Tyler breathes another quiet moan as Josh starts to rub against his wet folds, "I love this part of you, so silky smooth, so sexy. I love it when you are wet for me, baby. I love the noises you make when I pleasure you, here, " he slides a finger into Tyler's warm hole, and Tyler keens highly, "And..." Josh moves his other hand so that he has two fingers on his clit, rubbing circles "Here".  
Tyler is now breathing heavy, and letting out small gasps and moans. Josh goes slow, pumping one finger in and out of Tyler's vagina, while the other hand continues to rub slow concentric patters on his now swollen clit. "Oh, Josh, Josh", Tyler moans out when Josh adds a second finger inside of him.

"Just like that, baby, there are those pretty noises I love so much. You're doing so good for me, love." Josh whispers. "you are so gorgeous, love, so so pretty and ethereal. So good for me." Josh blows hot air down onto Tyler's folds, and Tyler moans and yelps. "Baby?" Josh asks quietly, looking up again at Tyler's face, "Are you ok? Do you want me to stop?".

"Ohhhh, Joshie, no no no, don't stop, oh God, JOSH!" Josh keeps looking up at Tyler as his face contorts and he begins to fall apart, all the while beginning to move his fingers faster on Tyler's engorged nub.

Tyler suddenly reaches his hands down, fisting them in Josh's hair, and pulls him up his sweaty body for a deep kiss, instantly parting his lips for Josh's tongue to enter. Josh groans out this time, and Tyler swallows it.

"Josh, Please" Tyler says when the kiss breaks.

"Please what, baby boy? What do you need?"

"I need you, need you inside me," he whimpers "Oh God Josh, I love you so much, I need you to fill me up."

Josh gives a quick nod and stands up off the bed, immediately rushing to get his clothes off. Once, he succeeds, he is immediately back on the bed, straddling his lover, and kissing Tyler hard on the lips, before moving down again and pressing fervent, loving kisses all over the inside of his thighs. "How could I forget about these gorgeous pudgy thighs?" He asks no one, and lightly smacks Tyler's thigh with his hand.

Tyler lets out a loud and passionate moan, "Joshjoshjosh, God, please!!"

"As you wish, my love."

Josh sits up slightly and lines up with Tyler's ready and waiting hole, slick with his delicious juices. He glances up to see a red faced, panting Tyler, begging with his eyes.

Josh slowly begins to push his head into Tyler, all the while watching his boy's facial expressions. Slowly, and steadily, he pushes his hard and throbbing cock in to the hilt, hips coming in contact with hips.

He stays still for a moment, not wanting to hurt Tyler, since it had been so long. Even though Josh was yearning to move, to feel the tightness and wetness more on himself, he waited.

"Joshie, please move" Tyler asks.

"I love you, Ty, every part of you," is the last coherent sentence Josh is able to utter before he is pulling back slowly, and thrusting into the core of his beautiful boy.

He finds a rhythm. It's not fast and hard. No. He is making love to his Tyler. The boy he fell in love with almost at first sight. His person, his missing puzzle piece. So he moves slow and steady, occasionally bucking his hips harder and going deeper, earning loud moans from Tyler, and causing him to buck his hips up as well.

Josh leans down, pressing his chest to his lover's, partly because he wants to kiss Tyler and show him how he is feeling, partly because he knows this angle will create more friction on his already sensitive clit. He ghosts his lips over Tyler's and then captures his bottom lip between his own teeth, while still keeping his steady pace and feeling his cock throb inside his boy.

"Ah, ah- Jo- I Ah, Josh, yes!" Tyler moans out.

"Oh, fuck baby," Josh groans while closing his eyes, "You feel so good, so tight and wet for me, so perfect."  
Tyler's legs make their way around Josh's back again, pulling him impossibly closer, impossibly further inside.

Josh could feel the familiar heat growing down low in his belly. "Ah, Tylerrr, fuck babe, I'm so close."  
Just then, Josh opens his eyes, and sees a look on Tyler's face that he hasn't seen in quite some time. Tylers' mouth is hung open in a silent scream, his eyes are closed tight as can be, and his hands are pulling so tight on Josh's hair. "JOSH!, I'm- "

"Let it go, baby." Josh struggles to get out "Let me give this to you."

Tyler's body arches deeply, and his walls tighten around Josh's throbbing cock. Josh could take no more, himself. His thrusts become sloppy and just as Tyler lets out an obscene mix of a moan and a groan, Josh also releases into Tyler.

He gives a few more half-hearted thrusts, so that they both ride out their orgasms properly, before pulling out, and flopping down on the bed beside his lover.

They both lay there panting for a minute, and then Tyler starts to laugh. It's the most beautiful sound, Josh thinks. Well, after those ethereal moans earlier. He turns to look at Tyler and Tyler has his hand over his mouth, trying to cover up his giggles. Josh can't help but giggle, too. He knows his boy is happy.

"Oh, my GOD Joshie, you did it... I did it... it happened. Oh my God...." Tyler gets out as his giggles die down.

Josh positions Tyler so that they are both laying on their sides staring into each other's eyes. "It did, baby boy, I am so happy it did. That was the best sex of my life. Thank you for letting me show you how beautiful you are to me, I love you."

"I love you, too, Josh." Tyler says and grabs Josh's hand, squeezing it tight. "Forever."


End file.
